An electric lamp of this nature has been disclosed, for example, in European laid-open specification EP 0,786,791. This document describes an electric lamp, the cap of which has a cap sleeve and a holding element which is welded thereto and in which the lamp vessel is anchored. In this case, the adjustment of the luminous means takes place in two steps, during the attachment of the lamp vessel in the holding element and during welding of the holding element to the cap sleeve.